


Zu viel Information

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Acrobatics, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Taxis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: WARNUNG: Der Titel ist Programm. Dabei wollte der gute Herbert Thiel nur hilfreich sein, und andere an seinem umfangreichen Wissen teilhaben lassen...





	Zu viel Information

Am Domplatz warteten die Taxis wie üblich korrekt aufgereiht auf ihre Kundschaft. Und ganz wie es sich gehört, wollte er in das Vorderste einsteigen. Noch drei Schritte davon entfernt hörte er aber von weit hinten:  
“Was wollen Sie bei Sven? Kommen Sie zu mir, Herr Professor!“ Unverkennbar die Stimme des alten Thiels.  
„Schon wieder pleite? Nicht mein Problem,“ antwortete Boerne, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe in Thiels Richtung zu sehen, und griff nach der Wagentür des anderen.  
„Unsinn! Ich mach Ihnen sogar einen Freundschaftspreis!,“ Thiel war erstaunlich schnell bei ihm, und blickte ihn mit Hundeaugen an. Sein Glück, dass Boerne heute einen ganz guten Tag hatte. Der Professor rollte zwar mit den Augen, ließ sich aber letztendlich doch von Herrn Thiel abführen.

„Damit ruinieren Sie den anderen Kollegen das Geschäft. Hüten Sie sich vor zerstochenen Reifen,“ warnte Boerne lächelnd, als sie sich anschnallten.  
„Ach was, wenn man alte Bekannte kutschieren will, haben Kollegen da schon Verständnis,“ gluckste Thiel senior munter. Beim Abfahren sah Boerne aber noch durch den Seitenspiegel, wie Sven missgünstig den Mittelfinger zeigte. Hm, soviel zur Solidarität unter Kollegen.  
„Und Sie brauchen -doch- das Geld, Herr Thiel.“ Jetzt fiel Boerne auch noch ein, dass die Taxifahrten mit dem Alt-68er immer ein wenig Roulettespiel waren. Mal waren sie recht unterhaltsam, mal ein einziges nerviges Grauen. Die letzten zwei Fahrten waren eigentlich ganz angenehm gewesen, laut Naturgesetz musste es heute daher wohl mal wieder schief laufen.  
„Wo soll's hingehen, Professor? Die Uni?,“ fragte er Alte.  
„Nein, für heute mach ich Schluss. Fahren Sie mich heim.“  
„Ihr Haus? Oder zu Fräulein Haller?“ Aha, er wusste inzwischen also auch Bescheid.  
„Mein Haus.“ Erst nahm er sich vor, Silke gar nicht weiter ins Spiel zu bringen, dann war seine Neugier aber doch stärker: „Hat es Ihnen Ihr Sohn erzählt? Oder haben Sie uns gesehen?“  
„Klar sieht man Sie beide. Samstag, vor den Arkaden! Sie haben ihr ganz lieb alle ihre Einkäufe hinterher getragen.“  
„-Unsere- Einkäufe,“ korrigierte Boerne. Leicht skeptisch studierte er unauffällig das Gesicht seines Taxifahrers. War er dem Paar wohlgesonnen, oder war er schon wieder einer mehr im Team Sie-hat-was-besseres-verdient? Aber der alte Mann schien freundlich.  
„Ich freu mich für Sie beide. Ich hab mir schon oft gedacht, bei den ganzen kalten Kadavern jeden Tag um sie 'rum wär es gut, würden sie einander Wärme spenden.“  
„Oh, Sie Poet...“  
„Ich finde sie sehen jetzt auch so … insgesamt besser aus, Professor. Lächeln mehr.“  
Donnerwetter, die Fahrt schien ja doch nochmal eine annehmbare zu werden.  
„Danke sehr. Und Silke?“  
„Die hat schon immer gestrahlt. Von innen heraus.“  
„Kann ich ihr das ausrichten?“  
„Gern doch.“  
An der Ampel mussten sie halten. Thiel drehte sein Radio ein wenig lauter, denn er mochte das Lied, das gespielt wurde.  
„Sie und Frau Haller … bei Ihnen ist das auch so eine „Tausendmal berührt“ Geschichte.“  
„Na ja ... seit der Kindheit haben wir uns dann doch noch nicht gekannt.“  
“Apropos Berühren - etwas ausgeglichener wirken Sie jetzt auch auf mich. Entspannter. Ich weiß schon, warum.“  
Das Wackeln mit den Augenbrauen konnte er sich sparen. War das eben zu früh gefreut über die nette Taxifahrt?  
„Kleine Frauen haben es faustdick hinter den Öhrchen, nech? Franks Mutter war auch ziemlich klein. Knapp über 1,50. Hat aber alles mitgemacht.“  
„Zu viel Information, Herr Thiel.“  
Mit diesem neumodischen Spruch schien er nichts anfangen zu können. Es wurde grün, und sie fuhren mit einem etwas zu kräftigen Ruck wieder los.  
„Wissen Sie, worin sie sich mal einlesen sollten? Tantra! Könnte mir vorstellen, das passt sehr gut zu euch Zweien.“  
„Hören Sie bloß auf. Und halten Sie uns bloß raus aus Ihren Altherren-Fantasien!“ Warum war er nicht bei Sven eingestiegen? Warum hatte er sich nicht entschieden, den Weg zu laufen?  
„Meine zweite Frau, Asha – erinnern Sie sich? Asha aus Indien? Die war darin ja topfit. Und in Karmasutra.“  
„Das heißt Ka-ma- ... ach, vergessen Sie's.“  
„Mein ich doch, Kamasutra. Puh, haben wir uns damals verknotet. Heute würd' ich mir da wahrscheinlich was ausrenken. Kennen Sie diese Stellung, bei der man auf dem Tisch -“  
Es war Zeit für ein Machtwort: “Herr Thiel! Sagt Ihnen die Weisheit „Über Sex redet man nicht, den hat man“ gar nichts? So würd ich's jetzt gerne halten.“  
„Hö? … Blöder Spruch. Geht doch beides.“  
Verdammt, die nächste Ampel war schon wieder rot.  
„Also, was ich wirklich jedem nur empfehlen kann, ist „die Lotosblume“. Der Mann sitzt im lockeren Schneidersitz. Locker, ja? Und dann nehmen Sie Ihr hübsches Mädchen, und -“  
„HERR! THIEL! Wir reden jetzt über das Wetter, oder ich steig aus!!“  
Das wirkte. Auch wenn sein Fahrer nun ein ziemlich gekränktes Gesicht machte: „Meine Güte, ist die junge Generation schon wieder prüde. Was haben wir euch damals eigentlich erkämpft?“  
Unerklärlicherweise fing er aber gleich darauf wieder an, breit zu grinsen:“Wenn Sie vor dummen Sprüchen sicher sein wollen, Professor, sollten Sie Ihren Knutschfleck halt abkleben.“  
„Meinen – was?“ Unmöglich, der Alte nahm ihn auf den Arm. Boerne drehte den Rückspiegel aber trotzdem mal zu sich.  
Tatsache. Am Morgen war die Stelle am Hals noch fast unsichtbar gewesen. Aber jetzt-! Bei all der Arbeit heute war es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Und damit hatte er seine Vorlesung gehalten. Und war durch das ganze Juridicum gelaufen. Und über den Domplatz. Und -  
„Na, was glauben Sie, wird es später wohl noch regnen, Herr Boerne...?“

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: "Soundtrack" für dieses Kapitel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzbJDZDPW_o 
> 
> Und falls Jüngere unter uns es vielleicht nicht erkannt haben - im Radio lief "1000 und 1 Nacht" von der Klaus Lage Band.


End file.
